Observations
by krynn
Summary: Yule Ball. George and Katie make observations about themselves and the dancing couple.


Disclaimer:  
Written for enjoyment purposes only. I own nothing thats related to the Harry Potter universe created by JK Rowling.

Observations

Sixth Year

If there was anything that was ever off limits between the two, it was the girlfriend. Never come between a man and his woman. It was a mutual agreement that was never said, but always assumed as they grew older. So even though George fancied Angelina, he never had a chance with her. Fred was quick on his feet and asked Angelina to the Yule Ball dashing all hopes for George.

Soon after Fred and Angelina began dating, George noticed the looks Angelina gave him. He couldn't quite figure out what she always tried to say through her eyes, so he did the only thing he knew how. George harmlessly flirted with Angelina on the quiditch pitch but kept her at arm's distance out of respect for his brother.

It was the night of the Yule ball and he continued sneaking glances at Angelina dancing and laughing with his brother. She seemed happy, and that was all he could ask for.

"If there's anyone who fancies Angelina more than your brother, its you." Katie, George's date, leaned in and nudged his shoulder. "I don't know why you didn't just ask her out to begin with. She has a thing for you too, you know." At this, George raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're kidding me? You didn't know? Man you boys really are thick."

"Well hey, I'm not the only one disgracing the name of Godric Gryffindor. I didn't see you trying to hook up with Fred?" He nudged her back.

Katie sighed and stared at the redhead twin on the dance floor. "Yah well, when you know that the guy you fancy is busy oogling your bestfriend, you learn to backoff. You on the other hand just have yellow feet. And besides, your situation is different. Angie likes you too."

George just shook his head disbelieving.

If the dancing couple looked over, it would appear that George and Katie were quite engaged in conversation and possibly each other.

"Answer me this. What makes it so easy for you and Angie to spot the difference between us when my own mother can't even tell us apart." George asked curiously, sneaking another glance at Angelina currenly being twirled by his brother.

Katie thought about it for a couple minutes. Then finally replied. "Its difficult at times, but there are subtle hints that stand out for sure." She wanted to stop there but the look on George's face was asking her to elaborate. "You're both witty, comedic, and of course, pranksters and there's nothing that will ever change that. But I have noticed, as much as you love teasing the hell out of your family, there's a glint in your eyes which speaks volumes. You have so much loyalty towards your family and friends, and you're able to open your heart, and I wouldn't doubt for a single second that if you weren't put in Gryffindor, you'd be in Hufflepuff."

George choked on his drink and guffawed at her, then laughed at the thought, but politely asked her to continue. She eyed him carefully, before continuing. "Fred on the other hand, as similar as he is to that as well, usually initiates the trouble making. If he wasn't in Gryffindor, which mind you is impossible because he's got Godric's expression written all over his face, he could've been in Slytherin for being so cunning and ambitious.'

"Hah! Slytherin! Good one Kates. And you on the other hand would've been in Ravenclaw." Katie grinned and remembered back in first year when the Sorting Hat had almost put her in Ravenclaw.

"Yah well, we're not in those houses are we. Gryffindor all the way. And speaking of bravery, Fred's also got the guts to go after the girl he wants." She jabbed away at George. He scrunched his nose at this but knew she was right.

"Oi I'm sick of staring at them. Come on Katie, what say you and I have a little fun and pretend the rest of this rotten world doesn't exist." He held his arm out beaming down at her.

"You got it!" and they both cheered instantly and walked to the opposite end of the room and danced the night away.  
Later in the evening, unbeknownst to George and Katie, their friend Angie was staring at the laughing couple at the far end of the dance floor, and a feeling of slight regret was beginning to build. A pang of jealousy and hurt poked away at her heart. She quickly ignored it and gave her full attention back to Fred, who had just returned with drinks in hand.

**A/N:** I'm more a reviewer than a writer. This one-shot just came to me and I wrote it within the hour. Its nowhere near as good as a lot of stories out there, but it'll do. My grammar is horrible, and if you see any mistakes, feel free to correct me.

I always had a feeling George and Angelina may have had a thing between them before and after Fred. That is what inspired this one-shot.  
Lastly, I'm surprised I've written this considering I'm more a fan of other pairings.

**UPDATE:** I've tried to fix a few grammatical errors, and edit a few sentences for better flow with not much success, oh well. :)


End file.
